


try me on for size

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, size king lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: lucifer the size king.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 70





	try me on for size

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr. unedited and written for the prompt: "Dia big cock and Luci loves it. Loves how it stretches him and makes him feel full"
> 
> i just love how this prompt is just like "dia big cock" fhjghfng

The prime advantage of sleeping with royalty is the unrestricted, unadulterated access to the absolute monster in Diavolo’s pants.

Just the thought of it is enough to make Lucifer shiver from horn to wing feather.

He relaxes around the toy buried in his ass, one hand pressing against the flared base to ease the last of it inside. But his toes have yet to curl in pleasure, his vision yet to fade into stars; the toy’s too small, now that he’s used to it.

Diavolo is as well-endowed as his title and power should decree him to be, his cock thick and fat and _girthy_ , a prominent vein running across its underside and into a small nest of red hair. It takes no prisoners in splitting an orifice open, nor does it shy away from putting any other demon cock to shame.

Lucifer pulls the toy out and tosses it to one side in disappointment. He has to remind himself of the importance of taking it slowly as he rifles through the contents of the bedside drawer, searching for the toy in the next size up. He slathers it in plenty of massage oil and presses it between his legs, breath hitching as the enormous imitation phallus sinks right in to the hilt.

The size difference is immediately noticeable. He groans into the pillow tucked under his head, pausing to let himself adjust to the new, bigger intrusion. The stretch is what he starves for when Diavolo fucks him, followed by the incredible fullness, before being railed on a surface by a cock that could pass for his wrist.

It’s a dirty little secret that Diavolo probably worships with the entirety of his being. Is it not his privilege to provide Lucifer with something he can enjoy?

After all, the view of Lucifer’s ass proudly – _smugly_ – swallowing up a mammoth cock like it’s nothing, taking it all in until his lower belly bulges from its sheer size, is his alone to witness.

Lucifer’s cock drips more pre-cum on the sheets, already hard as he curls up in the soft blankets with another pillow. The dildo shifts in him and he exhales deeply through his nose. It’s all he can do to resist getting up and riding it, although he very much doubts it’ll satisfy him.

 _Soon_. When Diavolo returns, Lucifer will be ready for the last size up.


End file.
